Masochist
by Stumble
Summary: Suggestive.


Low, sweet moans of pleasure- mixed with short gasps and cries of pain, awaken the child from his slumber. At first, the boy rolls over and tries to ignore the sounds, telling himself he is hearing things. But the sounds continue, and he can no longer resist...

Wearing duck-covered pajamas, the young boy leaves his cold empty bed and ventures off down the dim-litted, but flickering hallway.

The handcuffs weight her frail hands heavily into her back-side, fingers just touching her lumpy, unattractive bottom. The cuffs' constant brushing of her wrists has left deep halos of damage to her skin. Her ass folds over itself like bedsheets tossed aside after a full night's encounter. And in this way, she sighs with contentment.

Her mouth hangs open, her breath like invisable puffs of steam gasping out of her lungs, her brown eyes wide and rolling, sheepishly watching the man move to-and-fro behind her, pushing various things into her feminine-gash.

As he pounds into her like a man trying to flip a car, he weilds a very small object above her body, both of which glimmer with drying blood.

The thin blade runs smoothly down the woman's back, lifting the skin clean off in delicate blankets of warm, dripping-red flesh, which are then dropped to the floor like dirty towels waiting to be washed.

(The fresh, human skins make a very define 'splat' sound as they hit the floor, spraying flecks of blood all over the walls.)

The blade rises away from her back and (with one hand he reaches forward and lifts her head up by her chin, the other gripping the knife) gently picks at her nose, slitting the nostrils multiple times so that each one resembles small, closing rose-buds.

She opens her mouth, widening her throat with praticed ease, and slurrs out a groan of insanity, her tongue lolling out of her mouth like an over-heated dog.

Mira stands in the doorway of the living room, his eyes wide open, abosrbing. Learning. The boy's heart beats slowly, calmly, understanding and accepting everything as real and inspiring.

Vivid pictures moving across his eyes, the boy secretly wonders if he'll smile and moan like that if his Papa loved him that way. As the moving pictures progress, Mira wonders if he would enjoy licking his own blood off of his Papa's dick.

The tv turns off abruptly, sending a high-pitched ringing coursing through the boy's ears. He blinks in the sudden darkness, squinting his eyes as small colorful dots try and restore color to his vision.

"Aa...Papa?" he says, hestitantly, taking a staggering step forward into the dark living room.

A low creak of leather is heard as the man in the room turns around on the couch. "Mira? I thought you went to sleep hours ago. Why are you awake now?"

"I was thirsty." lied Mira quietly, looking down, instantly ashamed.

The couch grunts, then squeeks slightly as the man gets up and walks over to his son, thumping up a lightswitch.

Both wincing at the light, they stand and stare at one-another in awkward silence, until the father finally speaks.

"Mira... I will never hate you for telling the truth." Kyousuke bends a knee to stand at eye-level of the boy. He smiles at him. "Papa loves you... Now. Tell me why you're awake?"

"...I could hear the tv."

"Ah... And what did you think of Papa's naughty little movie?"

Mira hesitates, then breaks eye-contact, muttering, "I thought, maybe...we could try it too..."

Kyousuke smiles saddly. "Mira. You are much too young for that kind of ... Relationship..."

But the boy looks upset, his cheeks starting to burn red with emotion.

The man quickly touches the boy's face, tenderly, drawing back the attention of his blue eyes. "... I will be with you here forever, my darling. Isn't that enough- for now?"

Smiling, Mira nods, reassured.

"Good." Kyousuke drops his hand, then spreads out his arms. "Now give me a hug."

They hug, seemingly innocent, yet both lost in corrupt thoughts.

Kyousuke stands up, lifting the boy with him. "Hmm... It is quite a cold night to be sleeping alone without your Papa..."

The child nods, happy to agree.

The blonde man smiles. "How's this: No more tv more for me tonight; I will sleep with you and we can put in a more...appropriate movie later, hm?"

Mira wiggles in his father's arms. _"Yah-tah!" _he cries excitedly. "We're going to sleep together!"

The man laughs, too loudly, and turns out the light. He turns and goes down the hallway, walking too eagerly to the bedroom.


End file.
